


Take me to a train far away

by DarkestOfDawns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They are going to college, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestOfDawns/pseuds/DarkestOfDawns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata left Karasuno in their second year and Kageyama gets sad. They see each other again in a train station and, maybe, Kageyama isn't the only one who felt that way.</p><p>Please read, it's not that sad... only a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to a train far away

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fanfiction.  
> Let me know if there are mistakes, english isn't my first language.

The train station was illuminated by the trembling sunbeams of the sunset.

It was a quiet afternoon, the  
colours in the sky were a mix of a soft pink and an energetic orange. Then, they faded in a light violet when touching the dark blue of the night.

The railways were old and rusty, but they still shone under the soft sun's light.

The station was almost deserted, only a few individuals could be seen in there. They were, most likely, relatives of people who took the train that would soon arrive from Kyoto.

A small repetitive noise could be heard from out of the speakers. It was the sound that notified passengers of the trains' whereabouts. As expected, it was followed by a feminine voice who said:  
"The train from Kyoto will arrive in a few moments. Please be careful and stay away from the railways. Thank you"

Just like it was announced, the train from Kyoto came some moments later.  
There was a loud lingering sound, that got increasingly louder, and which corresponded to the arrival of the train.  
The people from Kyoto got out of the carriages and a crowd invaded the station.

So many faceless people, meaningless voices in the background.

The cold summer breeze patted Kageyama's face serenely, as he ignored every single thing that happened around him.  
He didn't care about any of it. He only thought of how cold that summer was, and of how much he wanted to go to his newly bought apartment in the city, and sleep for a lifetime.

Soon, the passengers from Kyoto dispersed and were soon replaced by the ones who would soon fill the train destined to Tokyo.

The night was getting close and the moon was fully visible by the time that the same small sound and the same feminine voice echoed from the speakers:  
"The next train to Tokyo will come in fifteen minutes, and it will leave some minutes after its arrival. Please enjoy your trip. Thank you."

Kageyama Tobio was about to go to a university in Tokyo, because of a sports (volleyball) scholarship. He was waiting for his train, his back resting against a wall, looking at the watch in his wrist.

He sighed, feeling nostalgic. During the past years, he had what he had always asked for: his high school team won the nationals in his third year, and he played as their captain. However, Kageyama couldn't feel pleased about his life in those past years, and he knew why, or **whose** fault it was.

 _Hinata Shouyou_.

The redhead had left Karasuno and started attending a high school in Tokyo in the middle of their second year.  
He hadn't said anything to anyone, and only after a few days, Kageyama realized that Hinata's mother had gotten a job in Tokyo, and she had to take her children to the metropolis with her.

Since then, Kageyama couldn't feel fine or happy.

He tried.

He won game after game...

It didn't matter,

He couldn't be fine without Hinata Shouyou.

That was how Kageyama realized he was in love with Hinata.

Days passed by and turned into weeks and months. Kageyama knew it was stupid to still think about Hinata after so much time, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but practice more and work harder in both volleyball and school subjects, so that he could see Hinata again.

He always felt incomplete and angry, and his teammates and relatives realized that change.

Their reactions were usually like:  
"Are you ok, Tobio? You have been acting weird lately."  
"You could have friends if you wanted to, but you don't, so I'm not surprised you don't talk to anyone!"  
"You should open up to the ones you care about!"

He would answer all of them, respectively:  
"I'm fine, thanks, nothing's wrong."  
"You're right, I don't care."  
"I don't open up to meaningless people"

His answers were essentially lies, but he just wanted for people to mind their own business. There was nothing wrong with Kageyama, he was just sad that his crush had left him without notice. A crush a little too big to be a crush...

By the time he returned from his thoughts to reality, the train had already arrived and the passengers got out, leaving enough space for people who were going to Tokyo to enter.

Kageyama directed himself to the closest carriage and waited for everyone else to enter first. With his hands on his pockets, Kageyama thought.  
_"They can all go in first, I'm not in a hurry. Not at all."_

He was just about to step into the carriage when it happened.  
Everything was too fast for him to process.  
Suddenly, a somewhat familiar voice screamed from inside the carriage:  
"KAGEYAMAAA!"

When Kageyama looked inside the carriage, he saw someone running to him like a storm, and shoving away every passenger who was in their way.

Tobio stopped in his tracks and waited for the storm-like person to stop too, but that wasn't what happened.  
He felt the impact of a body against his own and Kageyama fell with his back hard on the floor.

He gasped at the sudden weigh upon him and at the impact of his back on the floor.  
The train's doors closed and it left, bringing with him the crowd of people, and leaving a sudden silence in the station.

He looked upwards to the person who was still upon him and his mouth got dry when he saw the wild orange hair.  
The person's hair and voice belonged to Hinata Shouyou.  
Hinata stood up and smiled widely at him, but Kageyama couldn't move from the floor.

"KAGEYAMA! Do you remember me? I'm sorry for hurting you or whatever!" when Kageyama didn't react, Hinata frowned "Oi! Bakageyama! Do you want to lie on the floor for a while?"

Kageyama stood up in a single move and rubbed his back painfully. He was astonished and couldn't even feel happy that Hinata was finally here...

And then, it hits him...

"WHAT THE HELL, DUMBASS? I lost my train and now I have to wait two hours for the next one!"

Hinata smiled and Kageyama really missed his smile. He felt like crying. The sun finally hid behind the mountains and cities in the horizon.  
The stars appeared sillently, but full of life, and the small breeze broke the silence between them.

"I know you're happy to see me!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"DUMBASS! You left for two years! Why didn't you say anything? I..." _I missed you, _he was about to say. He blushed and looked bluntly to his side, sighing.__

"Yeah... I know..." Hinata said, sadly, and Kageyama looked at him with a frown, not expecting him to say that. "I couldn't accept it..."

"I... I m-missed ... y-you a lot..." Kageyama whispered, feeling his face grow warm.

The sudden pink which covered Hinata's cheeks and nose made Kageyama blush even more than before.

The wall-lights were suddenly turned on and the two were surrounded by a strong white light.

"I know, I missed you a lot too." Hinata said with a big smile on his face. Then, he seemed to remember something, and exclaimed: "You are going to Tokyo, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then, I'm going with you."

"Dumbass, you just left the train from Tokyo, why would you return again?" Kageyama sighed, with his hands on the pockets of his jacket, a big frown on his face.  
Hinata blinked and tilted his head to the side:

"I just returned to Miyagi to see you, Kageyama. I wanted to go to the same university as you!" Hinata said, like if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Then, he shamelessly changed the topic saying:

"Come on! I know this cool cafe that serves some amazing crepes! They're all uwaaaa and gwaaaa! We can eat there while we wait for the train!"

"Do you even know that cafe?"

"No, but it seems cool!"

Kageyama sighed with a big smile on his face. Hinata giggled, and grabbed at the sleeve of Kageyama's jacket, trying to direct him towards the cafe.

"C'mon! Let's go, I'm hungry!"

Kageyama looked at the starry sky for a while, thinking.

The day had been cold and windy, even if sunny. It didn't seem, at all, summer. However, when the sunset came, the colours in the sky mixed like watercolors, the moon appeared, and the cities became a blur of lights in the dark sky, Kageyama Tobio knew he could finally be happy.

He grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him so that they could be looking directly at each other. He smiled and hugged Hinata tightly, ignoring the other's surprised gasp. Afterwards, Hinata laughed and hugged him back.

"These were the worst years of my life..." Kageyama sighed.

"I know..." Hinata answered, tears falling down his cheeks despite the smile on his face. When Kageyama noticed the other was crying, he pulled him even closer. Hinata laughed, and continued: "I know..."

They went to the cafe and ate the worst crepes of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
